


The Goddess of Traffic Lights

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discworld References, Gen, Old Gods, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: She used to be the Goddess of bone marrow and crushed velvet.But times change, and so did she.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Goddess of Traffic Lights

She used to be the goddess of bone marrow and crushed velvet. But bone marrow has become one of the delicacies, so she gave it to her brother, the god of chefs. She was the goddess of crushed velvet, but no one really understands the meaning anymore. Sometimes she wonders if anyone ever did.

So now she is the goddess of traffic lights. Large ones, reflected in wet city streets and controlling millions of lives per day, or small ones, that make winding country roads safe.  
You can talk to her, if you like. Sooner or later, every curse is a prayer, and we pray to traffic lights the most.  
Don't ask her for love, honor or glory. She has always been modest. She just does traffic lights.  
She's been looking to go into printers lately. 

But for now, next time the light is red? Do me a favour. Ask The Lady if it can go green. Blow her a kiss if it does. If it doesn't work, lower the volume of your radio, or change the channel. She doesn't like music, not all the time.

She was the goddess of bone marrow and crushed velvet.  
She is the goddess of traffic lights.   
She wonders if this is a promotion.


End file.
